<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wtf? extremist little catboys? by Spooky_Skittles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314269">wtf? extremist little catboys?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles'>Spooky_Skittles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, Halloween Costumes, Short One Shot, ancap in a maid dress what crimes will he commit, oh yeaaah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"PUT THE FUCKING CAT EARS ON NAZI"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wtf? extremist little catboys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN :DDD<br/>wrote this on the notes app on a whim so srry if there's any typos or grammar errors. consider it a tiny gift from me to yall :33 </p><p>lowercase is intentional btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I SAID-"qui pauses to take a breath, only to continue screeching at the top of qui's lungs,"PUT THE FUCKING CAT EARS ON NAZI!" </p><p>"IT'S DEGENERATE!"</p><p>"DO IT!"</p><p>"nazi, please" a deeper voice was heard from the doorway, cat ears popping up from the brown ushanka,"let's just get this over with." </p><p>after a bit more fussing around, the extremists cut their bickering short when they hear the loud clacking of heels coming down the stairs, and the last member of the household makes his stellar appearance.</p><p>ancap donned his iconic fedora and sunglasses, with an added bonus: the motherfucking cat ears. </p><p>oh, and also a yellow and white maid dress. it's kinda wild. </p><p>"ok everyone!" the capitalist said, cheerfully, "are we ready?"</p><p>nazi sighed deeply, as if questioning his entire existence and regreting every bit of it, cat ears now resting slightly bent on the top of his head.</p><p>"just take the fucking picture already."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>too tired to plug everything just follow me on twt @cosmixseul yeah swag</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>